Love Is Not Imagined
by fantomechick
Summary: Sarah is worn out, lonely, and depressed. Her life is in shambles. At one desperate moment, Jareth returns to her life, proving that her adventures were not all imagined, but revealing that they also weren't all true...WARNING OOC Jareth
1. Chapter 1: Sarah

Chapter 1: Sarah

Sarah Williams woke to the buzzing of her digital alarm clock—6:30 AM. A morning person, she hummed a catchy little tune—something about a "sad love" and some kind of "jewel"—that she'd probably heard on the radio somewhere. She strode from her cozy, blue wall-papered bedroom to the small tiled bathroom. She grinned cheekily at her mirror as she brushed her teeth and combed her dark silky hair: she was very eager for her day to truly begin. She gave one last appraising glance at her reflection and walked towards the tiny kitchen on the other side of her apartment. Sarah whistled quietly as she gently pushed her cat Sheba of the kitchen table and poured a bowl of cereal for herself.

Her excitement and eagerness must have been contagious: Sheba, normally a disturbingly lazy cat, started purring excitedly and playfully batted at Sarah's foot. The young woman chuckled dryly as she nudged the cat to the can of tuna by the kitchen sink. "Go on Sheba…don't be a little pest!" However, the feline refused to give Sarah a second of peace, and she was forced to fend off the little animal that kept trying to lap at the milk in her cereal bowl.

This little game continued for several moments until the doorbell rang. Sarah leapt from her chair, just catching her cereal before it toppled over the edge of the table, and lunged for the door. Opening it, she grinned widely, her jade green eyes sparkling. Her boyfriend of eleven months was waiting outside, his handsome face lit by a broad smirk. Mischief played in his nearly black eyes as his raven-toned hair was roughly shoved back by a swipe from his hand.

"Michael! I've been wait…," Sarah was interrupted.

"Sarah, why ever are you up so early?" Michael cut in, feigning surprise. "Are you feeling all right? Did you want to take a nap? You really should go back to bed you know…you need to get plenty of rest. Wouldn't want to miss anything _important_ due to exhaustion…" he baited.

Sarah attempted to glare haughtily at her boyfriend, and then began to giggle. "Stop _teasing_ Mike! Come on, come on, _come on_! We don't want to be late for the audition! It's in forty-five minutes, and you _know_ how much I want the part of Christine Daee in Webber's musical!" She grabbed his hand and leapt past him, spinning him in a half-circle and dragging him down the stairs and out of the apartment complex.

Sarah rushed down the sidewalk, ignoring pedestrians and pets as she trotted towards downtown. She knew that Michael was half a pace behind, and she didn't slow. Eight blocks, one near miss with a bicycle delivery boy, and a quick retreat from an angry bulldog later, Sarah stopped in front of a large building. She looked up in awe and a tad of trepidation. This was it. This was what she had been waiting for. She felt Michael grasp her hand in encouragement as she walked through the marble arched doorway into the entrance of the large performing center. She anxiously glanced up at the great crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling and her eyes darted to the elaborate scrollwork surmounting the columns along the walls. She blushed as she thought of her loose t-shirt, light-weight jeans, and serviceable brown shoes. _Too late now_, she thought.

The couple walked to the ticket window and were greeted by a stern looking woman with steel gray hair and eyes. Sarah was immediately on her guard—she suspected this woman would not be particularly friendly. She was right. "I am afraid we are sold out for tonight's performance. Performances are booked until Thursday," the woman remarked crisply.

Sarah quickly interjected, "Oh no, I'm here for the audition for The Phantom of the Opera! I'm trying out for the role of Christine," she finished cheerfully.

The woman raised one eyebrow and pointed to a door on the left.

Sarah nodded her thanks, grabbed Michael's hand again, and walked towards the door. She stopped at the threshold and looked at her boyfriend. "Michael, I would rather do this alone…it would be really embarrassing to have you there if I make a fool of myself…" she stated apologetically.

Michael dropped her hand, but kissed her swiftly, saying "You'll be fine, but I understand. I'll wait out here…maybe take a look at some of the artwork hanging around."

Sarah smiled gratefully and watched him walk down the large empty hall towards a portrait of one of the principal patrons of the playhouse. She drew her attention back to the door, took a deep breath, and walked through.


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition and the Deceptio...

Chapter 2: The Audition and the Deception

Sarah was immediately struck by the noise, as swarms of young women roughly her own age chattered and warmed up their vocal chords. She was jostled from behind by a blonde who shot, "_Excuse_ me, but would you please remove yourself from the doorway!" She glared at Sarah balefully with a supercilious lift of her eyebrow and tapped her foot impatiently.

Sarah dodged to the side as the frosty blonde swept past her to the stage. Sarah gasped as she realized what she had thrown herself into: there were dozens of beautiful young women with gorgeous voices who were struggling for the same role as she was. She was certain she didn't stand a chance.

She wanted to run right back out the door, but steeled herself and pushed her way to the desk by the stage. She put her name down and turned to find a seat in the audience to wait for her turn. She glanced down the front rows and took a seat next to a tall, thin woman who had curly auburn hair and bright, emerald eyes. The redhead turned to greet her, "Hello! I'm Kaitlin. What's your name?"

"Sarah," the brunette responded, surreptitiously sneaking envious glances at the other woman's luxuriant hair.

"Are you trying out for Christine, Sarah? I am as well, but I don't expect much—this is my first audition," Kaitlin continued.

"I am," Sarah smiled at the chatty woman. "I'm certain you will do fine at the audition. I don't expect much from myself either however. Seeing all these beautiful, talented people is making me self-conscious," she grinned ruefully.

"Oh, but you're so pretty! And I can tell from your speaking voice that you must have a wonderful singing voice. I bet you get the part…Oh, I have to go! They're calling me!" Kaitlin stretched from her seat and glided gracefully up the stage.

Sarah watched as Kaitlin gave a spectacular performance. Her rendition of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" sent Sarah and the production managers into tears and most of the other girls into envious fits of sulking. Kaitlin smiled graciously at the managers and took her seat next to Sarah.

"You were wonderful!" Sarah gaped.

"Oh no…I wasn't that good…" the other young woman blushed furiously.

The two watched as more girls were called up, some talented and some not so gifted. Sarah was becoming more and more anxious as her competition filed on and off the stage. _I have no chance_, thought Sarah. _No chance in hell. I don't have a flea's chance in hell of getting this role. Oh my god, oh my god_…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard one of the managers call "Sarah Williams!".

She felt her vision narrow in her anxiety and she tottered up to the stage, feeling as if she were fighting for every breath she took. She clambered onto the stage and waited for the managers to signal her to start. _What am I singing again?_, she wondered. _Oh yeah…._

She was signaled by the manager and she shoved her fear away. She took a deep breath and launched into "Think of Me", her favorite piece from the musical. She was certain she was doing well. She hadn't sung this well in quite some time. She felt her mouth tug into a little smile as she sang, and she watched the managers for their reaction. _Damn they're good_, she thought. _Not even a blink from one of them. Oh well…_

She ended her piece with a clear and relaxed performance of the famed aria at the closing of the song, and grinned foolishly as her adrenaline crashed. She stumbled off the stage and sat next to Kaitlin. The other young woman smiled at her and whispered her appreciation of Sarah's talents, again confirming her belief that Sarah would be given the role.

They both waited impatiently for the rest of the auditions to end and straightened in their chairs as they noticed the managers talking together. Finally, one of the managers stood and announced, "We have made our decisions…." All across the theater, the young women who auditioned for different roles muttered to their neighbors. "The role of Meg Giry will be played by Angela LaFievre…" A young woman stood and waved gratefully to the manager. "The role of Madame Giry will be played by Gloria Werner…" Here, a middle-aged woman stood and nodded to the manager. "…and finally, our star will be played by none other than Kaitlin McDonne!" Kaitlin gasped and grabbed Sarah's hand tightly in her excitement. She leapt up to greet the managers, but Sarah didn't notice. Her heart sank faster than a stone in a pond. She got up to leave, but was accosted by one of the managers. He sighed and said "Miss Williams, we are very sorry…you were indeed one of our top choices. Please consider trying out for other roles for upcoming performances, would you?"

Sarah nodded dumbly as the man walked away. She stumbled her way to the exit amidst tearful and sullen young women. She made her way through the door and stepped into the open entrance hall. She looked around, but didn't see Michael, so she went to look for him. She walked the length of the entrance hall and trudged through the double doors at one end. She glanced around and noticed an open door to the left. She went through and followed a narrow corridor—it seemed to lead backstage. She trotted along it, swiping at the occasional tear in her eyes. _I will not cry, I will not cry...I hope that won't become my mantra_, she thought, her black sense of humor surfacing in her unhappiness. She stopped swiftly as she heard a familiar voice chuckling…along with a female voice. She heard the woman whisper, "Aren't you worried she'll find out? I mean, she's only on the other side of the theater…"

"She's in auditions. She won't be out for a whi…oh shit…"

Sarah had ducked behind a prop that had been resting against a wall backstage and gasped to find Michael…holding the sarcastic blonde with one arm, the other hand in the midst of unbuttoning her blouse.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sarah screamed, the blood draining from her face. "WHO IS SHE?"

Michael and the blonde sprang apart. Michael eyed Sarah warily and seemed to scramble for a plausible explanation. He obviously didn't find one, "Sarah, I…let me explain…I …this is…this is my ex…Jessica…her name is…and…I…can explain!"

"NO! You can't explain. How the hell can you explain making out with an ex!" Sarah's fury and hurt doubled. "I thought you loved me Michael! I loved you! It's _over_! You are nothing but a lying, underhanded son-of-a-bitch! "

Michael seemed to catch his train of thought fairly swiftly now. "Hey! Wait a second! It's all _your_ fault you know!" Sarah sputtered with rage. "It's true!" he continued. "If you hadn't been such a frigid little ice queen up to now, I wouldn't need to go elsewhere to get laid! A guy's got needs you know!"

Sarah couldn't speak. _He betrayed me, he cheated on me, he lied to me_, she thought. She forced her voice back "How long…how long has this been going on?". Her voice was deadly quiet.

"About three months," Michael responded warily.

Sarah took two steps forward and slapped him soundly.

"Have a good life, bastard," she said swiftly.

She turned on her heel and walked back down the corridor, her face stony. She strode through the entrance to the playhouse, and moved down the street. Her mind was unfocused as she let her feet guide her back to her apartment. She let herself in, took one look around and proceeded to throw everything related to memories of Michael directly into the trash. When she had thoroughly combed through her home, she sank onto her couch and let herself dissolve into tears. _What am I going to do_, she wondered. "What am I going to do?" she repeated aloud.


	3. Chapter 3: Contemplations

Chapter 3: Contemplations

Sarah wept bitterly for what seemed like hours. She was nudged from her protectively curled up position by her Sheba, who meowed impatiently for food. Sarah unfolded herself from her couch and went to the kitchen to feed her pet. Her mind had gone numb. She could think of nothing. "There you are Sheba," she placed the bowl of tuna on the floor next to the cat, and wandered off to her bedroom. The only thought running through her brain was _I must think of something, I can't just not think, I've got to think…_

She made her way to the small bookshelf by one wall. _Maybe if I get a book…maybe then I can think straight…_ She began digging through her bookshelf, searching for her favorite novel Les Miserables. "Where is it?" she asked aloud in her frustration. She finally caught sight of it and pulled it off the shelf. She looked up when she heard a soft thump. There on the floor lay a book. _I guess I stuffed Les Miz in front of it on accident…_she leaned forward to pick it up, but then gasped and leapt backwards, frightening Sheba, who had followed her into her bedroom.

_Oh god, no way, no, no, no, not now! _Her mind was reeling. It couldn't be _that_ book. That book had led to several years of _hell_. All the psychiatrists, the loneliness, the cold looks from her step-mother…Oddly though, she could have sworn her step-mother had burned that book…

She backed away and crawled into her bed, her eyes never leaving the red leather-bound text on the floor. Sheba refused to step anywhere near the object, and she backed away, fur ruffled and eyes wide. As Sarah continued to eye the book warily, her mind drifted back…

She remembered her obsession with fairytales and legends and myths. She loved the stories of mythical and magical beings. But one story in particular had ensnared every last fraction of her imagination…The Labyrinth. She had acted out the part of the heroine many times, fighting her way through a deadly maze to rescue a child that had been wished into the hands of goblins and finally confronting the villain—the Goblin King. She had adored that story, making it her very life. She had gone to the park almost every day to practice the lines…_I have fought my way here to take back the child you have stolen…_ending in those six words…_you have no power over me_. One day, she had gone home to her task of baby-sitting her little half-brother. She had been very sad and lonely that day, she remembered. The baby had cried non-stop for quite some time, and Sarah, exasperated and frustrated, had wished the child to the goblins. The story had become such a part of her life that she had come to believe it. Then, she had discovered that her wish had been granted—the baby had been taken to the Goblin King, who gave her thirteen hours to solve a labyrinth and rescue her little brother. On her quest, she had made so many friends—something that she'd never had in her normal life—and had had great adventures involving fairies, fireys, bogs, giant hairy beasts, dwarves, and of course, a Goblin King. Although it had been a struggle, she had been grateful for her time in the labyrinth after she had rescued her sibling, defied the Goblin King, and returned home. Her time there had given her strength, courage, and friendship. These memories kept her going, along with occasional visits from her friends. However, one day, her stepmother had walked into Sarah's room as the girl was conversing with her dwarf friend Hoggle through the mirror over her vanity. Her stepmother had asked who she was speaking to, and Sarah felt that it was time to tell the truth—of her journey and her friends. Her stepmother listened with a calculating look on her face and had whirled out of the room.

Three days later, Sarah found herself in the office of a psychiatrist. She had spent three years in visits to the psychiatrist, with her stepmother often threatening to institutionalize the girl if she put one toe out of line. Dozens of visits to the psychiatrist had eventually convinced Sarah that she had simply let her overactive imagination get away with her. She had been depressed afterwards for some time, realizing that she'd never really had those adventures and made those friends. However, with her stepmother looming over her, looking for any sign of odd behavior, Sarah had forced herself to become more sociable, eventually making some _real_ friends, and even going out once or twice in her last year at high school. She led a normal life from then on, going to college and majoring in dramatic arts, and getting several minor roles in various plays throughout the city. She had moved into an apartment of her own, and she'd been happy. She had friends amongst her fellow actors and actresses and she'd met Michael…

Sarah mentally recoiled at the thought of the man she had sworn she loved. _Best not to the think of that now…_she though, even as she gave way to another wave of heaving sobs. _Why did my life have to become such an utter hell?_


	4. Chapter 4: No More

Chapter 4: No More

After a half hour or so, Sarah wiped her red-rimmed eyes. She reached over the edge of her bed and plucked her cat off the floor. "Oh Sheba! What am I going to do? Why is everything going so wrong? The auditions, Michael, the Labyri…" she leaped off her bed, dropping her cat on the covers. "No! I won't think of that again! I've had my little stroll down memory lane! That damn book is not going to ruin my life!" She stomped to her the tiny balcony that looked over a busy street, her mind roiling. She sat in the little chair that she had squeezed into the space and let her eyes lose focus. Her mind, stubborn as ever, began to drift to thoughts of her little brother. _I wonder how Toby's doing…_she thought. He would be twelve years old now. She hadn't seen him for at least four years. Her stepmother had refused to let her back to visit after her father had passed away. She wouldn't even let Sarah speak to Toby over the phone. Sarah loved her little brother, despite the fact that she had attempted to wish him away to the goblins. _I was so upset and hurt then…besides, it's not like I was exactly thinking straight either_, she thought to herself. They had become very close after the imagined adventure. Sarah had played with him everyday, reading to him, drawing silly little pictures for him, teaching him to say different words, but always with her stepmother hovering in the background, intent on finding some way of getting Sarah out of the way. Her stepmother had been livid when Toby's first word was "Sawah". After that, she had found excuses to get Sarah out of the house, saying she was old enough to get a part-time job. She even lined up a job for Sarah—one that took every last free minute she had. But Sarah had still managed to sneak into Toby's room at night and play with him quietly in a makeshift tent. Toby had been heartbroken when Sarah left for school and the rest of her life, but she had visited often. However, one Thursday afternoon, she had received a call from her stepmother, bluntly saying her father had died of a stroke, and that she wasn't allowed to come and visit Toby anymore. Sarah's heart had broken twice that day.

Sarah had loved her father as much as she loved Toby. Although he had always been a bit distracted, he had always been there for her—at least before her stepmother had joined the family. Before then, he would always listen when she was upset, and he would play games with her, and let her watch TV late at night, and surprise her with little gifts reminding her of her favorite stories. And he had stayed with her after her real mother left.

Sarah sighed, remembering her mother had been painful, but now there was just an empty spot that the woman had left behind. Her mother had been gorgeous, talented, and wholly absorbed in her own life. She had left when Sarah was eight years old to pursue her career as an actress. The last Sarah had heard, her mother was sleeping with _another_ actor twenty years younger than herself. Sarah refused to feel anything for her mother.

As Sarah's thoughts drifted over her family, a growing sensation of desperation and emptiness began to spread through the spot where her heart once beat. She leapt up and slammed her fist angrily on the railing of the balcony, yanking it back with a yelp of pain as a bruise began to appear before her eyes. "Damn it!" she winced, blinking back the tears stinging her jade-hued eyes. "Why? What in hell did I do to deserve this? My mother left, my father died, my brother's been taken away from me! I have no friends! No one to love and who loves me! I've been thrown from the one role of my career that I've always wanted! My boyfriend's been cheating on me! I was forced through three _years_ of visits to shrinks! And then there was always _that_!" She finished, jerking her head over her shoulder to the book on the floor. She panted from the effort of her screaming, not caring if the neighbors had heard hear yelling to herself and the skies.

She eyed the book again and shook her head, dark hair swinging across her eyes. "I will _not_ think of that damn book!" she told herself fiercely. She sat heavily back down into the seat, eyes huge with despair. "But what does it matter really, if I think about it? I've got nothing else…" she whispered. Then her eyes widened. "I've got nothing else…nothing else to live for at all."

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Tears streamed down her face as she cracked her eyes open and gazed at the stars. "I've got nothing else at all…"

She stretched from the chair and walked to the railing. She looked down the four stories to the pavement below. She grasped her forehead with her hands, "I can't believe I'm thinking about this…", but her mind whispered back, _But that's the beauty of it isn't it? You won't have to think, or be sad or lonely. There will be nothing._

She grasped the railing and took a deep breath. The wind picked up and snatched at her dark hair. She took one last look at the ground, then back to the sky. "God, I can't take it anymore," she gasped out. She took a deep breath and stretched on knee to the top of the railing…and nearly screamed when she felt long fingers grasp her upper arm and a clear male voice beg, "Sarah, please don't."


	5. Chapter 5: Acquaintance

AN: Thank you SO much for your reviews! Please, I love reviews and want to know how I can improve my story stylistically. Also, I haven't decided yet whether I should include uh, "steamy" stuff in this story. Please review and let me know what you think. I Should I make it more "interesting", so to speak, or more at a T rating. Please let me know.

Batteredchild: Thank you so much! As my first reviewer, I really appreciate your message! Please continue to let me know how you like my story!

Anonymous: Thanks you very much! I'm glad you like my first attempt at fanfiction, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger…I'll be updating soon! I hope you continue to like it.

Chapter 5: Acquaintance

Sarah reacted immediately. She shoved her elbow back, jabbing the person holding her squarely in the stomach. She sprang back, one arm raised to strike, the other frantically scrabbling for any sort of weapon. She warily glanced at the man, who was doubled over and gasping for breath. It was too dark to make out his features, but he seemed fairly tall and slender. "Who _are _you!" Sarah yelled, her hand now reaching for the light switch to her balcony. She heard the man whisper quickly "Sarah…it's…all right…I…won't…hurt you." He seemed to still be having trouble breathing.

He straightened a little and moved a little closer to Sarah, and she drew back. He took another step and finally, her hand found the switch and she flicked it on. "Now who are you!" she screamed, ready to run or fight.

The man raised his head and Sarah realized how unprepared she was. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and disbelief as she stared. She glanced at the two knee high boots, to the thighs wrapped in snug breeches. Her eyes traveled to the half-open shirt, barely covering the toned, yet pale chest of the man standing before her. He also wore an intimidating black jacket that was fitted around his waist and chest and that gave way to a high, spiky collar. Sarah cast a fleeting look at the large, gold pendant suspended around his neck. It had an intricate half-moon shape and it glinted with an internal light. She turned her gaze up to the wild, silver-blond hair that framed his face. His skin was pale, nearly translucent. His thin mouth was accentuated by the prominent cheekbones and narrow straight nose. Markedly arched eyebrows swept attention to his eyes. _Those eyes_, Sarah stared in wonder. They were calculating and astute—quite beautiful in fact. But most stunning of all, one was a clear blue and the other a darkened hazel. Sarah felt herself drawn in by those eyes, but then gave herself a quick shake. _What am I thinking?_ Then, the initial disbelief wore off, and she gazed once again at his eyes and she promptly passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Oh god, it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare,_ Sarah thought to herself as she cracked her eyes open. She screamed to find her vision blocked by two concerned, _mismatched_ eyes.

Sarah leapt up. "OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!" she screamed wildly. She began to scan her surroundings, eyes round with fear, and she realized, through her shock-induced haze, that _she was not in her apartment_. She rounded on the man "WHERE AM I? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?" She held her face in her hands, frantic and too stunned to do anything else.

The man moved towards her, gloved hand outstretched, worry in his eyes, as he whispered soothingly "Sarah…Sarah…shush now. Your safe—don't be afrai…"

She cut him off "No! You're HIM! That damned Goblin King from the book! The one I thought stole Toby! You're not REAL!" She turned away, rocking on her heels, chanting to herself "He's not real, he's not real, he's just a figment of your imagination…oh god! Why? Why did this have to happen again? I knew something was going to give!" Tears coursed down her face as she watched her world tumble down around her.

He looked at her quizzically, asking "What do you mean? Of course I'm real…why do you think that I'm not? What happened?" There was apprehension in his eyes, as if he already guessed about her years with a psychiatrist and her loneliness and frustration.

She swung around, ignoring his questions, and demanded, "Where the HELL am I!".

Her gaze drifted around her location, her eyes taking in an enourmous, deep mahogany bed, spread with luxurious comforters. The comforters were midnight blue, embroidered with tiny silver stars. Dozens of pillows had been thrown across the bed, and a small nested area revealed where Sarah had rested.

Her wide, green eyes then traveled to the floor, where a vast, hooked rug sprawled. She looked closer and realized that the rug depicted a map of the labyrinth, and surprisingly, it showed exactly how the labyrinth was changing at that moment in time. Sarah watched, amazed, as walls closed off, and dead ends opened up into bogs, and forests, and oubliettes.

Her gaze focused more, and she trembled when she realized that she could also see exactly what creatures were moving through the labyrinth. Her eyes followed the path of a hyper-active firey, and the erratic flight of a biting faerie, and following that faerie…

"Hoggle!" Sarah yelled. She watched in amazement as the tiny yarn figure halted and peered around, as if trying to pinpoint her location. She forgot that this was all a figment of her imagination, and she called again to her friend, "Hoggle, where are you? Come and find me, please! I want to see you and speak with you—I've missed you!" The little figure began looking around more urgently and then took off through the labyrinth. Sarah felt a wave of relief flow through her when she realized her friend was searching for her. She would get to see Hoggle again, and she could have a friend to talk to…then Sarah was brought thumping back to her situation when a hand rested on her shoulder.

She sprang back like a frightened doe and she shook with the adrenaline surging through her body. She eyed the Goblin King warily as he gestured towards the floor, where a deep armchair congealed from thin air.

He sighed at her reaction and motioned to the chair. His mismatched eyes were concerned, but they held some other deeper emotion that Sarah couldn't identify. When she didn't sit, he pointed and pleaded, "Sit, Sarah."


	6. Chapter 6: Reacquaintance

AN: Thank you reviewers! I am grateful to all of you!

Lady of the Labyrinth: I'm so glad you like my fic! It's nice to hear from people who truly enjoy what I write!

Anonymous: I'm very pleased that you like the way I dealt with the attempted suicide scene. I understand what you mean about "too much" drama, and I'm glad my writing didn't turn out that way.

Anonymous: Yes! He used that magic of his! Wouldn't you? I'm so happy you like my story so far!

AN: THANKS AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS! It is wonderful to get such positive feedback from all of you! And I know Jareth is a little OOC, but he has his reasons!

Chapter 6: Reacquaintance

Watching his movements carefully, Sarah took the seat, drawing her knees up under her, eyes wide and frightened. The Goblin King glanced at her tense figure and sighed again. He then drew another chair from thing air, and leaned into the suede headrest. He watched the young woman for a moment, through half-slitted eyes. Suddenly, he leaned forward to begin speaking, and reached to put a comforting hand on Sarah's knee. The girl drew herself up and cowered against the seat, and he pulled his hand away. He rested his arms on his knees and let his head tilt towards the floor. To Sarah, he seemed weak and weary.

He began, "Sarah…do you think we could talk? I understand if you don't wish to, but I think it's important…" The young woman nodded her head dumbly. "First things first, Sarah. Do you remember who I am?" the Goblin King questioned, eyes anxious. Sarah's sharp tongue leapt to her rescue.

"Yeah!" she spat. "You're a friggin' figment of my imagination. Dreamt up years ago by a dramatic, overly-sensitive girl with some desperate, subconscious need for friendship and enemies and assholes!" Sarah was quickly turning red in the face, and the Goblin King looked at her with surprise. He then glanced to the rug, where a group of fireys paraded around the forest.

"I see…" the man replied, and glancing at Sarah, continued "We will come to that topic later. However, _supposing_ I am real, what do you remember about me?"

"Let's _see_. You're the Goblin King, you stole my baby brother, tried to tip my friends and me into the Bog of Eternal Stench, threatened Hoggle's life, offered me my _dreams_," she bit off the last word, "_And_, you were an arrogant son-of-a-bitch who attempted to make thirteen hours in this place a living HELL!" Sarah was furious. She had leapt from the chair and was advancing on the Goblin King. Her green eyes sparked and her mouth was set into a thin line. She hadn't even realized that she had failed to make a point that she had made up the whole adventure in the first place…

The Goblin King was shocked by Sarah's verbal assault. However, anger and pride soon engulfed him, and he pushed himself from his chair to stare down at the thoroughly angry young woman. "Sarah, _how dare you say such things_! As I attempted to explain to you before—although you must have been far too stubborn and thick-headed to pay attention—I _only_ did what you expected me to do. I _was_ only what you expected me to be. You wished your brother away, so I took him. You expected me to make your task difficult, and I did. You _expected_ me to be cruel and heartless, and Sarah, I think I managed that quite well, _my dear_." The Goblin King's face was set into a sneer.

He continued, now pacing around Sarah, making her turn and follow his movements. "Now dear Sarah, I have something to tell you. I was going to wait, and break it to you gently, but I'm not feeling so particularly 'generous' at this time." His face settled into a frozen mask at the word "generous" and Sarah didn't notice the flash of emotion that passed across his eyes right before.

He leaned towards her, breath teasing against her ear as he whispered, "You see Sarah, I am quite real…" he grasped her hand and pushed it against his chest, over his heart. "But my girl, _nothing else was_. Higgle, Ludo, that damned dog-like creature, the fireys…they're _all_ figments of your imagination. The only things that aren't made up are the labyrinth and myself. I _created_ everything else for your little adventure. You never had any friends here Sarah. Just an enemy…"

Sarah felt tears well up, as her mind raced. _Why am I reacting to this…it's not real. It was never real, it was all made up, it was just my imagination._ But another part of her replied with a sneaky tone, _But you want to believe it don't you…you've always hoped, you just wouldn't let yourself see it. You want that adventure to be real, don't you, don't you? And you're starting to believe in it again. That's why it hurts. Your first friends were no better than the imaginary friends of five-year olds. You never had those first friends. You never had friends…_ Waves of self-pity swept over Sarah, and her anger intensified two-fold. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she neither denied nor accepted believing in her adventure. "YOU _LYING_ BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU ONLY DID WHAT I WANTED! YOU MADE MY JOURNEY HERE MISERABLE! YOU _HATED_ ME!" Sarah panted from the effort of giving complete vent to her feelings. Her face became more and more strained as she yelled out, "YOU ARE CRUEL AND HEARTLESS! FOR GOD'S SAKE, JARETH! YOU KIDNAP CHILDREN!"

The Goblin King's eyes widened as he took in her words. The last sentence didn't register at all, as shock registered clearly on his pale face. He stared into her eyes, and he gasped out, "Sarah…you…remembered me. You remembered my name…you remembered…", and he dropped to his knees, head bowed before the young woman.


End file.
